Mamma Mia: When Harry Met Donna
by Narusakufan101
Summary: Donna graduates from college and heads out to see the world. First stop? Paris. Her life will never be the same after she meets a young man her first day there. Multi chap.
1. Chapter 1

Mamma Mia: When Harry Met Donna

"Daddy…Daddy!"

Harry squinted a little, his eyes not completely open yet. The ocean breeze wafted in through the open window tousling his curly hair.

"Daddy wake up!"

His eyes opened slowly only to be greeted by the sight of his three-year-old daughter looking down at him with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"Good morning my pet." He managed a smile before a low yawn took over.

Sophie watched him curiously, her head tilting to one side.

Harry sat up and looked over at her. "And where is mummy this morning?"

"Making bweakfast, she sent me to wake you!" Sophie giggled.

Harry never got tired of her little laugh. "OK love, tell her I'll be right down."

Sophie nodded before hopping off the bed and scurrying out of the room.

Harry had been on the Greek Island with Donna 4 years now, to be honest it wasn't how he expected his life was going to turn out. His father was a wealthy man, a banker who had been grooming him from a young age to get into the banking world and one day take over for him. He hadn't planned on falling head over hills for an American girl who happened to be in Paris the same exact time he was four years ago.

* * *

 **4 Years Ago**

Donna walked into the small Parisian hotel in order to get a room, she had heard it was very nice while at the same time not very expensive. She tapped the bell but nobody came, she looked around and tapped the bell again. Still no response.

"Hm…I'll just get a key myself then."

She walked behind the desk and started looking at all the different room keys when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly turned around and noticed a handsome young man standing there wanting her attention.

"Excusez-moi..." He started, before awkwardly spewing out a combination of French and English words.

Donna could tell French wasn't his first language and she had no idea what he was saying, but she guessed it had something to do with him being locked out of his hotel room.

Deciding to mess with him a bit, she squinted and nodded along as he spoke but it was difficult not to laugh.

"S'il vous plait mademoiselle…" He gave her a half smile

"Sorry, I didn't understand. Could you say all that again?".

"Oui." He rushed up to her and started to speak in French again before cutting himself off realizing she had spoken in English. "Wait a second..."

"I don't work here." She said with a wry smile.

"I should…call the police?" He reached for the phone and she placed her hand over his.

"I'd rather you didn't." She laughed.

"They probably wouldn't understand my French anyway." He chuckled and they shared a smile.

* * *

"So, Harry, you work in a bank?"

"I'm afraid so, uh my father Morris owns it." He paused briefly. "I'm fulfilling my destiny…"

"I'm…searching for mine." Donna smiled slightly, a bit of a wistful look in her eyes. "I have this feeling it's in Greece."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her as they walked. "Why Greece?"

She shrugged. "I'll…find out when I get there, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He had just met this incredible girl and she was leaving so soon? He had to think quickly.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Alright..um…better be fast…hm…would you mind carrying your bag on your other shoulder?"

"Uh, sure why?" She laughed a bit as she rearranged her bag.

"Well you see…the hand nearest me would fall straight down um and mine could…sort of…brush against it and I could…take your hand in mine in a…. totally natural and spontaneous way."

"Mhm…or you could just ask to hold my hand." She had to admit to herself she found him adorable. He was so awkward but it was charming.

"Well…of course, that's plan B."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Hm, perfect fit."

* * *

They sat down in a Napoleon themed restaurant and Donna told him more about Greece. She noticed he was staring at her intently as if he was searching for something in her eyes. "Is there…something in my teeth?"

"Oh! Oh no." He chuckled. "Um, it's just that you seem so familiar to me it's been bothering me all day."

"You know I wasn't going to say anything but you seem very familiar to me as well." She admitted.

"Well, have you ever been to London?"

"I've lived in London for 4 years while attending Oxford. I just graduated last week actually."

"You traveled an hour every day for school?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah well, it was the closest place with an affordable flat for my 2 best friends and I. We moved in together after our first year of college." She explained.

Harry tried to think, he was sure he would remember someone as beautiful as her. Then it dawned on him. "Super Trouper!"

"Excuse me? How do you know that song?"

"You wrote it for a young man 3 years ago. He used to see you in the park on Saturday afternoons, singing to yourself while you studied." He smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"You haven't realized yet?"

She stared at him for a moment, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Harry Head Banger!? You look so different!"

"I was going through…a bit of a phase you could say…when we met." He blushed. "But I'm still very much the head banger you're accustomed to."

When she first met him 3 years ago he wore a lot of black, including eyeliner, his hair was long and shaggy, and he wore a studded choker.

"I thought It was just a coincidence that your name was Donna, but then I noticed the necklace." He motioned to the silver butterfly that hung from her neck.

"You gave it to me." She smiled. "The night after we slept together for the first time."

"I don't know how I didn't immediately recognize you." He grinned.

"Well it has been awhile Harry, we both look different. I mean what happened to the Rockstar I used to know?"

"My father happened, he told me I had to get serious if I was going to be a proper business owner. I had to cut my hair, change my clothes and so on." He sighed.

"Well I think that leather jacket is a bit small on you, I might still have your old one on me."

"Wait, really?" He remembered his old leather jacket with the chain and different pins on the chest pocket.

"I remember you draped it over my shoulders one particularly cold night to keep me warm but you got sick the next day."

He smiled at the memory. "You know… I've been in love with you for years now." He laughed. "I haven't been with anyone intimately since." He admitted.

Her eyes widened in surprise "Harry…We had a winter fling. Three whole years ago."

"You don't write songs about just anyone do you?"

"Well no, but…"

"I feel like you're the only woman I'm ever going to love."

"Harry…how could you possibly know that?"

"When you know you know." His eyes lit up. "When you fall you fall." He stood and held his hands out to her. "And when you're defeated by love you're utterly defeated."

The next thing she knew he was singing to her and dancing her around the restaurant, she had to admit she was still smitten.

Harry was adorably awkward, he was smart, tall and there was his rebellious side that she could still see. She had to admit his new look worked a lot more than his previous one, he seemed more like himself. It was a blend between the old and the new. Before she knew it, the night ended with her entangled in the sheets of his bed with him using her chest as a pillow.

* * *

"Harry get back here!" Donna laughed. They were taking a walk along the Seine and something had caught his attention.

"I had to get the best spot." He grinned and motioned for her to sit down beside him on the grass when she finally caught up.

"The best spot for what exactly?"

"Turn around."

She turned her head and gasped when she noticed how close they were to the Eiffel tower.

"Quite lovely isn't it?" He smiled.

"You're right Harry, this is the best spot." She smiled leaning against him while he snapped a photo.

It had been a few days since she arrived in Paris and she spent all her time there with him. It was funny, she had only planed on spending one day in there, but Harry changed all that.

"I know you're leaving in a few days, so I wanted to make the most of it."

She smiled, she remembered him telling her something similar 3 years ago before he left for Paris. "You know, I was wondering. You've been studying here for 3 years now, why are you staying in a hotel?"

"Well I graduate in a week, and usually I stay in the dorms but they kicked me out two weeks early. I haven't been having the best of luck recently. At least until you showed up." He smiled.

"How could they just kick you out?"

"Something about a mix up with my scheduling? I'm not entirely sure what they were on about, but my father said he'd handle it."

Donna got distracted when she heard the distinct hum of an acoustic guitar. "Oh look!" She gently pulled him up. "That man is selling guitars I think."

"Curious, I've never seen someone selling musical instruments in the park before. Fish and chips, the occasional rug maybe." He chuckled and let her pull him over.

"Ah, I see you are interested in my wares." The man said in a thick French accent as they approached.

"How much?" Donna smiled.

"30 euros."

Harry pulled out his wallet. "Um…all I've got is 12."

"Oh. Well that's alright Harry, we could just-"

The vendor cut her off. "That is quite a rare shirt you are wearing Monsieur."

"My Johnny Rotten T-shirt? Well yes I would suppose it's quite rare to get your hands on this particular one these days."

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring the price down to 12 if you throw in the shirt."

"Harry, you don't have to do that for me, you love that shirt."

"I want to." He smiled and took it off without a second thought handing it to the vendor along with the money.

"Pick any guitar you'd like mademoiselle." The vendor smiled watching the two of them.

* * *

They sat under a tree and she watched as he carved their initials into the neck of the guitar. "You know, you really should put a shirt on." She teased.

"This is France, nobody's going to mind." He laughed and handed the instrument back to her.

She started to tune it. "You know, ever since my mother had her heart broken I wasn't too keen on foreign romances."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm, but there's just something about you Harry bright." She smiled and gently plucked at the strings. "Take it easy, with me please…" She began to sing to him. "Touch me gently, like a summer evening breeze. Take your time… make it slow… andante andante just let the feeling grow." She leaned over and kissed him.

He stood up pulling her into his arms for a dance as she continued to sing. "Make your fingers  
Soft and light. Let your body be the velvet of the night. Touch my soul…" She placed his hand on her chest and giggled lightly when he blushed. "You know how." She winked. "Andante, Andante Go slowly with me now."

She strapped the guitar to her back and he carried her on his as they walked down the hill. "Hold on tight." He smiled.

"I'm your music…" She continued to sing placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as he carried her. "I'm your song."

"I like that Analogy." He mused cheerfully causing her to laugh mid verse.

"Play me time and time again and make me strong." She hugged his neck. Make me sing, make me sound… Andante, Andante Tread lightly on my ground. Andante, Andante  
Oh, please don't let me down."

"Never."

She smiled and ruffled his hair before hopping off of his back.

"Hey, you said not to let you down." He teased.

She laughed and grabbed his hand running down the hill towards the river. He grinned and pulled her back into his arms mid run spinning her around.

"There's a shimmer in your eyes." She continued, brushing his bangs out of his eyes while he held her up. "Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies…please don't talk…"

He looked into her eyes and she could see nothing but pure adoration in his.

"Go on, play…Andante, Andante and watch me float away." She pulled away from him and slowly started to walk towards the water. He followed a few steps behind her.

"I'm your music I'm your song." She placed the guitar against a rock and started to remove her cardigan. She let it drape behind her as she walked towards the bridge. "Play me time and time again and make me strong…make me sing, make me sound…" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Andante, Andante Tread lightly on my ground."

It started to rain as he caught up with her but they made no move to run for cover. She hooked her cardigan behind his back and pulled him against her chest. "Andante, Andante Oh, please don't let me down…"

He leaned down and she pressed her forehead against his as he began to sway with her to the invisible music. "Andante, Andante… Oh, please… don't let me down…"

He You kissed her, and she felt him smile against her lips. He swept her hair aside and kissed her just over the collarbone. She giggled and nibbled at his ear. "We're getting soaked…" She mumbled not really caring.

He just smirked and continued to place kisses along her neck as the rain came down.

She hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled him towards the bridge. He laughed and made sure to grab the guitar as she pulled him. He dropped it as soon as they were under the cover of the bridge and buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. Before she laid down pulling him with her as the rain came down harder outside the cover of the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

The night after Harry graduated from business school Donna sat up in bed looking down at his sleeping form. They had been partying hours beforehand but for whatever reason she didn't feel like drinking anything. Harry on the other hand had gotten a little too tipsy and fell asleep early, Donna giggled to herself thinking about how overly affectionate he gets when drunk. "I am going to miss you head banger." She leaned down and kissed him thinking he wouldn't wake up.

His eyes fluttered open and he kissed back. "Mm…what was that for?"

"You weren't supposed to wake up." She smiled and gently brushed her fingers through his hair while he laid there.

"My buzz is wearing off." He chuckled. "I only had about two drinks."

"For you, that's a lot baby."

"I'm a lightweight, it's embarrassing."

"It's cute, I don't mind how cuddly you get either." She kissed his forehead.

"Sing to me?" He smiled.

"Only if you sing with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You love me."

"Donna sat up and her cheeks darkened. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are absolutely enamored with me." He teased.

"No I…"

"You only ask the people you love to sing with you: Tanya, Rosie, your mom…"

"And you…" She kissed him pulling him closer to her. "Ok…maybe I do love you but…"

"But you're leaving, I know." He pulled her onto his lap. "It's OK, Greece is calling your name."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she started playing with the collar of his pajama shirt. "But I want you…too…" She sniffled.

"I know." Harry wasn't shy about telling Donna he loved her, in fact he told her often. He had fallen for her the day he met her all those years ago in London. The problem was he had made a promise to his father that he'd take over for him one day. The next stage in his grooming would start soon, so he relished his time with Donna.

"Don't cry my darling, sadness doesn't suit you." He kissed her and she clung to him tightly.

"Make love to me Harry." She slowly fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, unclasping them one by one.

He nodded and watched her, letting her do as she pleased with his shirt. She wasn't hastily undressing him like she usually would, she took her time. He waited for her to invite him to touch her, she always wore one of his shirts to bed. As he removed it she leaned over to whisper something to him.

"I want to feel all of you…"

His face turned bright read and he looked at her. "Are you sure about that..?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life, I want all of you Harry Bright. Bare."

"I've never been one to deny you Donna." He laid back against the pillows and watched her move over him.

* * *

Donna woke up a few hours later wrapped in his arms, she placed a hand on his cheek and watched him sleep for a while. Slowly she slipped out of bed and quietly packed her bag, she had to go now before she lost her nerve. After writing him a heartfelt letter she took one last look at him and walked out into the night.

 **A Month Later**

Donna had been a little depressed the past few weeks, after leaving Harry she had met Sam. He had made her forget about her time in Paris for a little while. But it turned out he had been lying to her the entire time because he had a fiancée back home. So she promptly kicked him to the curb. Now she was sitting on the dock alone just staring into the crystal clear water, she barely even noticed the ferry pull up.

"Donna!" Tanya and Rosie called out to her and she jumped up and ran over to her two best friends as they ran towards her.

"Oh, my God, I see what you mean!" Rosie looked around.

"This place is paradise!" Tanya sang after releasing Donna from their hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." Donna told them.

The girls could tell by her demeanor something was up. "What's happened?" Rosie asked concerned.

"Where's the hot architect?" Tanya removed her sun glasses and held onto Donna's hand along with Rosie.

"Oh, turns out he was lying to me."

"He's not an architect?" Rosie asked.

Donna shook her head, pausing for a moment. "He's engaged…to someone else. And she looks beautiful, and...Now he's gone back to her." She sighed on the verge of tears.

"I hate it when they do that." Rosie stated before Donna pulled them both into a hug.

A few minutes later Donna helped them strap their luggage to a donkey she had found near the farm house and then handed the rope to Rosie. She then brought the horse over, Tanya got on first, followed by Donna and then Rosie brought up the rear. She sat with her back to them so she could make sure the donkey was alright while she held the rope.

"So I've been sleeping in this farmhouse. I don't know who owns it, but it's the most beautiful place in the world. It also has a horse." She smiled patting his side.

"Yes, very romantic. We're taking you home." Tanya deadpanned.

"Uh, not before a fabulous performance by the greatest girl band in the world!" Rosie grinned.

"Yes! Whoo!" Tanya cheered.

"We've got all of the gear, where are we playing?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't. I can't. I'm not in that mood." Donna argued.

"Oh, but it will put you in that mood." Rosie argued back.

"Of course it will." Tanya agreed. "The floodlights, the greasepaint. The adrenaline of the crowd. A thousand descendants of great Greek warriors cheering and clapping furiously as the irresistible beat transforms their bodies into pulsating pillars of flesh!"

The girls laughed and cheered, finally Donna agreed. "It's just that…I just feel disgusted." Donna told them as she led them up to the farm house she'd been sleeping in. "I was in love with Harry and I thought that I could replace him so soon. It's karma."

"It is not!" Rosie called out from behind her on the horse.

"You came out here for adventure, not so you could spend your time getting hung up on men." Tanya told her. "Not that men are a bad thing." She smirked.

"This Sam fellow obviously didn't deserve you, and as for Harry, well." Rosie began.

"He turns up in your life every few years, maybe eventually he will again." Tanya finished.

"That doesn't make me feel better but thanks for trying you guys." She led them inside once they arrived.

"OK, so that didn't." Rosie rubbed Donna's back.

"But maybe a rousing performance will, where are we singing this evening?" Tanya asked echoing Rosie's earlier question as she looked for their outfits.

* * *

About an hour later they were sitting in an empty bar while Donna sat on the stage looking forlorn. "I don't know how to sing about love when I'm not feeling it." She told the girls as they watched her from one of the tables.

"Then sing about what you are feeling." Rose told her helpfully and Tanya nodded in agreement.

Donna started to sing softly at first and then the performance quickly got livelier as the girls cheered her on and sang with her. People filled the bar and cheered as they sang, and by the end of the song Donna accidently got knocked off the bar and into Bill's arms.

"Hi, there." He smirked.

"Bill?"

* * *

"My point is..." Rosie started.

"I know what your point is." Tanya cut her off.

"You don't know what my point is."

"Your point is that you fancy him." Tanya told her.

"Mm, you see? You were wrong. That's not my point. It's not that I fancy him. My point is actually that I love him and I want to have his babies and eventually push him around in a wheelchair and scatter his ashes." She rambled.

"I see." Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"And he likes Donna. And I don't think that's very fair." Rosie frowned watching them.

"He can help her feel better." Tanya patted Rosie's arm.

"Do you know what makes me feel better when my heart's broken? Cake. Why doesn't she just do that instead? Just eat humongous amounts of cake and leave hot Scandi guy to me?" She pouted.

Bill had come back early from his race to check on Donna and she was flattered, but after her experiences with men the past few months she wasn't really feeling it. She noticed Rosie eyeing them and laughed to herself.

"You see my friend over there?" Donna motioned Bill to look over at Rosie as she walked to the bar to get drinks.

"The petite one right?"

"Yes, she's very smitten with you."

"What can I say?" he smirked. "I have a way with the ladies."

Donna rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm not really up for a boat ride right now, but I bet Rosie would love to go with you."

"Oh you think so?" He had to admit she had caught his attention but he had gone there for Donna.

"Come with me." Donna stood up and led him over to Tanya and Rosie's table.

"Guys, this is Bill."

"Hi." Rosie smiled shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard nothing about you." Tanya stood up.

"Hi." He smiled at them. "I brought Donna here on my boat, that's how we met."

"You've got a boat? He's got a boat." Rosie looked at Tanya who nodded while keeping her eyes on Bill and Donna.

"And then I worried about her, so I came back." He explained.

"He worries, he cares, and he's got a boat." Rosie told Tanya. Donna and Tanya shared an amused look.

"And now, Miss Rosie, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on my boat that I have." He stepped closer to her and Tanya was surprised.

"Me?!" Rosie looked between him and Donna.

"Yes you, you are very much my type." He gave her a charming smile and led her off.

"Uh, I guess I'm going on a boat ride, see you two later bye!" She ran off with Bill.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." Tanya laughed and sat back down with Donna.

"Well Bill is just a friend, and I'm not really up for any more roman-" She trailed off and stood up.

"Donna?" Tanya watched her.

"Oh my god…"

"What? What is it?" Tanya asked.

"Oh my god!" Donna covered her mouth with her hands as a tall, shaggy haired man approached her.

"Donna I found you!" He quickly walked over to her.

"Harry…"

"Harry?" Tanya watched the exchange. " _The_ Harry? He looks so different!"

Donna didn't have time to answer her because as soon as Harry got close his lips were on hers.

"Um…I'll just…Yeah." Tanya stood after a few minutes, smiling at her friend before slipping out of the bar.

Donna pulled away from him. "When did you get here? Why are you not in London, and what is on your face?" She touched his stubbly chin.

Harry laughed. "Slow down love, maybe we should go somewhere private and talk."

"Yes, yeah you're right." She grabbed his hand and he grabbed his bags with the other. "Follow me."

* * *

After changing into something more comfortable she led him outside to one of the spots overlooking the ocean. He let her pull him along, smiling the whole time, but he could sense that something was off with her. She seemed troubled and he wanted to know why. "Donna…"

"So! What are you doing here instead of being in London working for your father?" She asked while sitting and pulling him down with her.

He'd have to ask his questions later. "Well I woke up the morning after the greatest night of my life and couldn't find you anywhere…"

She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against it in an act of comfort. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright love, truly, I knew you couldn't stay forever." He smiled down at her. "I found your letter and realized what had happened. So a few days later I was off back home to London, but my heart just wasn't in it. I told my father I was coming to find you, I wanted to be with you."

She tightened her grip around his arm already starting to feel guilty over the whole Sam situation.

"He threatened to disown me, but I left anyway."

"Oh Harry…" She started to sob.

"Oh dear, Donna don't cry I don't really mind what he does to me. You're what's important."

"No, it's not that…" She sniffled. "Why couldn't you have gotten here sooner?"

"What?" He tilted his head in confusion.

She sighed and stood up pacing back and forth as she explained the Sam situation to him, she even admitted to how he made her feel. The hurt in Harry's eyes when she told him about her feelings for Sam made her heart hurt.

To her surprise he pulled her into his arms and held her. "I can't believe he would do that to you and his fiancée. Sounds like a jerk to me, you deserve the world Donna, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" She laughed and sniffled.

"Just felt right." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and pulled away before grabbing his hand. "I want you to get the smell of him off of me."

"What?"

She pulled him down and kissed him, sliding both her hands through his hair.

"Oh." He panted when she finally let him go. "I see what you mean." He scooped her up, much to her delight, and carried her back to the farm house.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the girls were still staying with Donna. Rosie was spending a lot of time with Bill and didn't really want to go back home and Tanya didn't want to leave by herself so she stayed as well, searching for her own fun.

Donna had been feeling off and Harry was worried about her, at first he thought maybe she had a little stomach bug. Now, two weeks later, she still looked pale and when she fainted he took her to a doctor on the main land.

"Well Ms. Sheridan, you're pregnant."

"She's what?" Harry looked down at Donna while holding her hand.

"Pregnant." The doctor said again.

Donna moved her free hand to her stomach and smiled. "Pregnant…"

When they got back home however Harry noticed that Donna's demeanor had changed. "Donna love, what's the matter?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She rubbed her arms and sat down on the bed.

"I always know when something's wrong, now tell me? Please?"

Donna sighed and pulled him over to sit down beside her. "What if it turns out that you're not the father? What if it's Sam's?"

"Then I'll still love and care for him or her regardless."

Donna's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't deserve you."

"Now you stop that." He gently pulled her close and embraced her. "You deserve the world Sheridan."

She smiled and nuzzled her head into the soft fabric of his sweater.

* * *

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Rosie slammed the door to her bedroom in Bill's face.

"Rosie, baby don't be like that come on." Bill called through the door. "It was just harmless flirting."

"Oh. Right. Harmless. So you're out harmlessly flirting with women, while your girlfriend mind you! Is at home five months pregnant!"

"Rosie…"

"It's not like you wanted this anyway you're just stuck!"

Harry was in the middle of showing the roofers where they could set the shingles until they needed them when he heard all the commotion. He didn't really want to get involved and debated on whether he should tell Donna about it or not. She was almost due to give birth and the last thing she needed was stress.

He closed the door to the building so none of the workers could continue to eavesdrop. "Ok lads back to work!"

Lazaros's mother and Bill's great-aunt, Sofia, had given the property to Donna. She told her she believed In Donna's dream and couldn't wait to see what she did with it. Morris Bright had basically disowned his son when he refused to take over the family business and ran off to Greece. Things changed slightly when his wife told him he was going to be a grandfather. He was still upset with his son, but that didn't stop them from flying out to Greece to welcome Donna to the family.

When Morris and Margaret saw the area they insisted on providing the funds to fix the place up. Donna wanted to turn it into a hotel so that's what Harry was currently working on while Donna was on bed rest.

Tanya was lying next to Donna. "Wow, Harry really has an eye for decoration."

Yeah he does doesn't he?" Donna smiled.

"Ok what's the problem?" Tanya asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at me ever since I arrived."

"Well Tanya I can't help it, you left seven months ago with a man you just met. Got married, and now you're back here divorced and pregnant!"

"So what's the issue?" Tanya asked not even phased by the situation.

"Didn't you say you didn't want kids? And aren't you sad about the divorce?"

Tanya sat up against the headboard. "Well you see, he left me because I'm pregnant."

"What?! He knocked you up and just left? I'll kill em!"

Tanya laughed and pushed her feisty friend back down. "Honey calm down, if I'm not mad about it neither should you be. Now tell me, what are you naming your beautiful baby girl when she arrives?"

"Well…" Donna settled back down in bed, calming herself. "Harry and I talked about it and thought it would only be proper to name her after the woman who's been so kind to me ever since I arrived here so, Sophie."

"Oh Donna that's perfect." Tanya smiled. "Little Sophie."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Harry finally made it downstairs and kissed Donna before sitting down with his girls for breakfast. "Are Tanya and Rosie joining us this morning?"

The girls had just arrived on the island with their sons the previous night. "Well little Anthony has a cold so I had one of the girls bring breakfast to Tanya in their room. And Rosie and Christopher are still asleep, I'm not surprised." Donna laughed.

Sophie perked up when she heard her friend's names, she loved when they came to visit. They usually stayed a long time when they did.

"So Tanya's second husband didn't work out I heard?" Harry inquired while letting Sophie feed him one of her pancake pieces."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem too cut up about it. Rosie and I were going to corner her later."

"Nana!" Sophie bounced in her booster seat when she saw the older woman in the doorway.

"Hello my darling!" Margaret blew a kiss to her granddaughter.

"Mother? I didn't know you were coming." Harry stood up to greet his mother.

"Yes, well it's not really a social call."

Donna had one of the girls put some tea on while one of the guys took Margaret's coat. "Your father is very ill, and he can't properly run the company."

"Mother…"

"Now before you argue with me, I know you're happy here and you have a business to run. But at least come and take care of things at home for a little while. Until your father recovers, then you can return."

Harry sighed and looked at Donna, there was no way he was leaving her.

"Margaret, could you watch Sophie for a moment while I talk to Harry outside?"

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Donna smiled and stood up grabbing Harry's hand and leading him somewhere private. "You're going."

"What!?"

"You're going, your father did so much for us it's the least you could do baby."

"Yeah but, I'd be separated from you and Sophie…I don't want that."

"I know honey but your father is very sick, do it for your family ok?"

"But-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "We'll see each other again really soon ok? Everything will be fine I'm sure."

* * *

 **17 Years later**

"Sam Carmichael; Bill Anderson; Harry Bright…which one of you are my father…?" Sophie wondered as she mailed off the invitations to her wedding.

"I'll find out soon enough."


End file.
